


give me a night, i'll give you my heart

by exarite



Series: Alternate Universe Challenge [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Memory Loss, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Yuuri is to be wed to Princess Mila of the North. It is his duty.But he will allow himself a single night where he is not the King of the East and instead simply Yuuri. One night. His first and his last with his real love.::"It is silly," he hedged, laughing slightly to himself. He gave Viktor a wry smile before he looked away, cheeks heated. "But I always imagined that the first time I did anything with someone, it would be because I loved and trusted them."





	give me a night, i'll give you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> For my AU Challenge, K for Kings!
> 
> Also! For the VWChallenge, Secrets and History. It's not that obvious, but um, I tried, and isn't that what matters?

"We must solidify our alliance with the North, your Highness. They send marriage proposals."

Yuuri paled, but he kept his head up and his back straight. He did not want this, but he knew his duty as the new king of Hasetsu. His parents were killed in the war against the West and Hasetsu needed now allies more than ever. His sister, the supposed Crown Princess, was still missing. And so the crown laid on his head, and the duty of marriage on his shoulders. He had expected it to end up this way, but he had not realized it would be so soon.

"Yes," he finally agreed. "Princess Mila will make a good wife, and the North will march to the same war drums. Hasetsu will stay strong."

Phichit bowed his head and Yuuri could see the trouble brewing in his eyes. His friend and dearest advisor did not like this any more than he did, but Phichit too knew what must be done. A proper king could not follow his own heart and the lives of thousands lay in Yuuri's hands. This alliance must be made if they wanted any hope in the war.

 "Dismissed," Yuuri ordered quietly and his advisors bowed to him before they took their leave.

"Your Highness?" A quiet voice spoke out once when they were alone. Yuuri looked up, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"I told you not to call me that in private," Yuuri murmured, just a tad awkward, and Viktor smiled. He covered his mouth as he laughed airily and Yuuri only wished to see the heart-shaped curve of it.

"Yuuri," Viktor amended, and he breathed it out as if it was the answer to a question Yuuri hasn't even dared to ask.

"What do you think about the union between me and Princess Mila?" Yuuri asked, his hands coming up to grip his robes anxiously. Viktor blinked at him in surprise and tilted his head.

"I am only a servant, your highness," Viktor started and Yuuri shook his head.

"You know you are not," he said softly. "You pretend to be absent-minded and simple, but I know that your mind is as polished as any one of my advisors here."

Viktor's eyes shot up at that and he smiled at Yuuri again, much more genuine this time.

"I don't know much about the kingdom of the North," Viktor said apologetically. Viktor didn't know much at all, he had come to the shores of Hasetsu on the brink of death, only the memory of his name in his mind. His history was known to no one, his very identity a secret even to himself. And yet Yuuri couldn't help but take pity on this beautiful man, and he did what he could to help nurse him back to his health. They claimed it improper to his stature. Even if he was just second in line to the throne, he was still a prince after all, but Yuuri had never wanted to be King. All he had wanted was to help people, and the beautiful man from the sea demanded his attention and his help like no other.

The doctors said there was nothing physically wrong with his brain, and so damage to Viktor's brain was ruled out. They were unsure of what may have caused his memory's loss, but they suspected a seal or magic of some sort over Viktor's memories, yet none of his court's magicians could help him.

"But I have a feeling that she is kind as she is beautiful and that she will treat you well. The North is strong and this alliance is needed. We will only benefit from this."

Yuuri nodded slowly. It's nothing that hasn't already been said, but he trusted Viktor's opinion. There was a troubled set to his brows that Yuuri wanted to smooth over with his thumb, but he was not confident enough to do so. Instead, he tentatively reached out and touched Viktor's arm, his bottom lip in between his teeth as he gazed up at Viktor. This, Yuuri will allow himself.

"I have something to ask of you," Yuuri said quietly. "You are welcome to refuse, as always, and I will not take it against you."

Viktor blinked down at him in surprise. "My king," he started, and there was a fervor in his tone and a passion in his eyes that took Yuuri aback.  "I promised myself to you already long ago when you saved my life. I swore that I was yours in both body and soul, yours to take and do as you wish."

"I am not asking you as your king."

Viktor smiled up at him, with all the beauty and the grace that Yuuri had come to know from him. "And I did not promise myself to a king. Only you, and what you may become." 

Yuuri looked down, his shoulders hunched and his eyes downcast. "I am not ready for this," he whispered. "I fear that I may disappoint the kingdom…" he trailed off, and then looked back up to meet Viktor's eyes. "I fear that I may disappoint you." 

Viktor took his hand in his and pressed a tender kiss to his knuckles, eyes soft and kind and filled with a fondness that Yuuri could never deserve. "You can never disappoint me, my king."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he reddened at that and he looked away 

He played with Viktor's fingers for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts and his words into a way to ask that would not be offensive, and Viktor waited patiently for him to do so. He took in a deep breath, and then released it, his grip tightening around Viktor's.

"It is silly," he hedged, laughing slightly to himself. He gave Viktor a wry smile before he looked away, cheeks heated. "But I always imagined that the first time I did anything with someone, it would be because I loved and trusted them."

Viktor's eyes widened and Yuuri's face seemed to heat up even more. He knew it was odd. He was a prince, and it wasn't uncommon for little princes to take their pleasure where they wanted, but Yuuri had always been so focused on his duties and on his studies that there was no time or interest.

"I would like to ask if you would lay with me, and give me the honor of being with someone I cared for deeply."

Viktor bowed his head, a small smile playing on his lips, and he couldn't control the way it widened and spread into a full-blown grin.

"Yuuri," he breathed, and looked up, and Yuuri looked surprised at the force of his smile. "I would be honored to."

Yuuri gave him a shy smile, pleased with his acceptance.

"Tonight," Viktor promised, and Yuuri ducked his head.

"Tonight."

*

Viktor came to his room that night dressed in very little.

Yuuri swallowed from his seat on the bed as he looked up at him. The candlelight glow softened Viktor's handsome features, his silver hair reflecting the light and casting a halo over his face. Viktor smiled at him, and Yuuri felt his heart race painfully at his chest. He couldn't quite believe how beautiful Viktor was sometimes, how ethereal he was like this.

Viktor walked towards him, and with each step, his robe inched further down his shoulders. Yuuri watched its descent, his mouth dry and his heart high in his throat. He was aware that his breathing was more ragged than usual. His eyes were fixed on the inches of skin that Viktor revealed to him, a tantalizing tease. All Yuuri wanted to do was to reach out and touch, and the knowledge that he could, that he was allowed to, if just for the night, destroyed him.

Viktor reached the edge of his bed and Yuuri watched, his breath held, as slowly, Viktor let the robe fall to the ground, his body bare before Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri's lips parted in awe, and he reached out without thinking. Viktor was handsome, he was beautiful. Miles of flawless skin, broad shoulders, and a tapered waist. Viktor kept himself fit and it showed.

Viktor met him halfway, already crawling towards him, and with half-lidded eyes, Yuuri appreciated how he moved. He was beauty and grace tightly coiled into lean muscle, his movement befitting one of much higher stature than he. Yuuri swallowed, and when Viktor reached out to touch his face, Yuuri only tilted his head to press closer.

They smiled at each other, soft and secretive, and Yuuri wished that the candlelight or the moonlight was stronger, if only so he could appreciate Viktor's features better. When Viktor drew his face closer, their lips met, soft and gentle, simultaneously like everything Yuuri has ever dreamed yet not--so much better than he could have ever imagined.

Yuuri's lips parted and Viktor deepened the kiss, his hand coming up to slide into Yuuri's hair. He tilted his head gently and Yuuri followed, heat curling at the pit of his stomach. He was already hard, his length straining against the confines of his pants, and when Viktor dropped his body down to lay on top of him, Yuuri couldn't help but whimper at the answering hardness of Viktor.

They kissed, their breaths mingling, a soft, wet slide of lips and tongue. Viktor nipped at his bottom lip gently and Yuuri smiled against his lips, his hand reaching up to cup Viktor's own cheeks. Viktor pulled away and pressed his forehead against Yuuri's, his eyes closed, and Yuuri let himself kiss him on the cheek, on the corner of his mouth and on his nose.

"I have wanted this for so long," Viktor confessed to him, his tone low and rough and Yuuri groaned softly in response. He lifted himself up to push himself closer to Viktor and pulled him back into another kiss, desperate now, even as their teeth clacked together and Yuuri tentatively licked into his mouth.

"I think I have wanted you for longer," Yuuri whispered back and Viktor laughed softly.

He pulled back to kiss down Yuuri's jaw to his throat and Yuuri made a soft sound of appreciation at the sensation of lips and teeth and tongue on his skin. "We've wasted so much time," Viktor murmured into his skin, and Yuuri's heart gave a pang. They have. They've been dancing around each other for far too long, and it is his only regret. Soon, Yuuri will be wed, and even if it was just a political arrangement, he would not be unfaithful to his wife.

"Let's just appreciate what we have now." It hurt to say. Yuuri didn't just want the present. He wanted forever with this man. He had only known Viktor for a year, but that year had been enough for Viktor to worm his way and carve a space into his heart.

Tears welled up in his eyes but Yuuri forced them at bay. He cried too easily. This was supposed to be a happy moment. His first, yes, but also his last with Viktor, and the knowledge wouldn't leave him, no matter how hard Yuuri tried.

Viktor pushed his shirt up and Yuuri pulled away to remove it. He tossed it to the side, and turned back, stilling for a moment. He was unprepared for the way Viktor eyed his chest in appreciation, even the slight softness of his stomach. He kept himself fit, yes, but it took very little for Yuuri to regain weight, and it had always embarrassed him but the feeling of Viktor's eyes now… Yuuri swallowed. 

Viktor came back to him and kissed down his stomach. His muscles clenched in response, a burst of surprised laughter escaping him as Viktor's breath tickled the hairs there. Viktor looked up and smiled, his blue eyes captivating as always.

Yuuri helped him when Viktor started to tug at Yuuri's pants, lifting his hips and allowing them to be pulled off. The sensation of Viktor's mouth on him was nothing like Yuuri had ever experienced before, nothing close to the times that Yuuri was able to touch himself. No, it was so much better.

Yuuri hadn't even realized his eyes had slipped closed until Viktor did something with his mouth and his eyes snapped open, a surprised moan escaping his lips. He couldn't look away now, his eyes wide as he watched Viktor touch him and please him with an expertise that spoke only of love and devotion.

It made his heart hurt once more and Yuuri reached down to run his fingers through Viktor's hair. He motioned for Viktor to go back up and Viktor obliged.

"I am ready for you," Viktor whispered, and Yuuri looked at him with confusion until Viktor gave him a mysterious smile and led his hand, ever gentle, to his behind. Yuuri's eyes widened and he looked back up. He bit his lip, images going through his head of Viktor preparing himself for him. He felt himself harden even more and Yuuri swallowed.

Viktor raised himself up and guided Yuuri inside of him, both of their eyes slipping closed. A harsh breath escaped Yuuri's lips and he stifled it against Viktor's neck, his hands coming up to wrap around Viktor's waist. He touched the skin of Viktor's sweat slicked back and Viktor groaned into his ear, his grip hard on Yuuri's shoulders as he moved.

They were joined together in every possible way, and how Yuuri yearned to be joined with this man in marriage too. The tears came again, and Yuuri let himself cry silently, his face pressed to Viktor's shoulder. He loved this man, he truly did.

It would be cruel now to tell Viktor of the depth of his feelings, that he no longer just cared for him, but had fallen deeply in love with him. It would be cruel knowing that in a few days time, Yuuri would be professing his vows to someone else.

And so Yuuri said nothing. All he did was hold Viktor to him tighter and closed his eyes.

 _I love you_ , he thought. That was all he allowed himself.

They finished in each other's embrace and laid beside each other, satisfied and quiet. Yuuri fell asleep wrapped in Viktor's arms, and neither of them said anything about the tears on each other's faces.

 

*

 

There was a change that came over Katsuki Yuuri as soon as the North's impending arrival drew nearer. His eyes hardened into steel, his back straight and his shoulders set. He was a picture of a ruler, a rightful king, and strength in each and every fiber of his being. Viktor couldn't help but admire him. His transformation was always one he found interesting to see, and although there were days where the thin veneer of confidence, focus, and single-mindedness cracked, Yuuri's face was impeccable today.

Viktor longed to touch him, longed to place a comforting hand on his shoulder to remind Yuuri of his presence, but it was not his place. It would not do to show weakness in front of the ruthless North, they smelled it as the shark smelled blood in the water. No. Yuuri had to stand strong.

So all he did was stand by him. His king, his love, his Yuuri.

Yuuri's boisterous court was silent today too. They've received word from their scouts that the North's entourage was near, and that they would arrive before the sun even set.

When the heavy door to the throne opened, they were ready. 

Viktor watched as Princess Mila entered, and behind her was their new king, King Georgi, and Prince Yuri too. Yuri had a scowl on his face, as usual, and--Viktor started at the stray thought. He frowned to himself. As usual? Where had that come from…?

His head suddenly seemed to ache, a sharp pang that radiated outward and Viktor had to stifle a cry of pain as he clutched his temple. His eyes were wide as the royal court of the North drew ever nearer to the lone King of the East, and when Princess Mila looked up and finally caught his gaze, Viktor felt his heart stop.

_Mila. Yura. Georgi._

Princess Mila was frozen, her own eyes wide and her lips parted.

"Viktor?" she cried out.

Yuri's head snapped up at his name and stared up at him, the scowl wiped clean off his face and replaced. Georgi looked like he had seen a ghost, his face pale and his eyes wide. From beside Viktor, Yuuri looked up at him in confusion, his gaze darting back and forth between Viktor and the royal court of the North.

Mila ran, uncaring of her long heavy dress, and Viktor instinctively held out his arms to catch her as she threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her, stunned, his head light.

"Brother," Mila sobbed, "We thought you were dead."

All in one, the guards and the soldiers of the North kneeled down to him, their heads bowed.

"Your Highness," they greeted, and Viktor felt something inside of him lock into place. He turned his head slightly to meet Yuuri's wide-eyed gaze, and he knew then that things would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there will be no continuation. This was intended to be a longfic, but I don't have the energy nor the commitment to push through and finish it. 
> 
> The basic story is that yes, Viktor was the crown prince of the north, and he went missing around the same time Mari did too. They don't know it, but they eventually learn that Sara from the West is also missing, and that's the reason why the West is waging war on the East, bcos they thought the East took her. They do some searching and stuff, and all the clues point towards the South as the kidnapper, where JJ rules. This is because JJ still has that king JJ thing going on and keeps saying shit about he wants to be the ultimate and only king. When they go to the south, they're still sure that it's JJ because… well, it's JJ, you know how he acts lmao, but then Yuuri gets to know the real him and sees how kind he is with his people, and in some way, they realize JJ isn't the villain. The whole trip, Viktor slowly regains his memory, the marriage is changed to be Viktor and Yuuri instead of Mila and Yuuri, and as Viktor remembers, they get more and more clues as to the real kidnapper, the 4 kingdoms learn to work together and are united by a common enemy blah blah blah.
> 
> I have no idea who the real kidnapper was supposed to be HAHAHAH
> 
> i am on [tumblr!](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com)


End file.
